


Gigantor Model XL2000

by DC_Derringer



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Human Sex Toy, M/M, Multi, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-25
Updated: 2013-09-25
Packaged: 2017-12-27 13:56:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/979730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DC_Derringer/pseuds/DC_Derringer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Castiel make use of Sam as the human sex toy, Gigantor</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gigantor Model XL2000

**Author's Note:**

  * For [saltandbyrne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltandbyrne/gifts).



“Sir, would you be interested in trying some of our life-like sex toys?” Dean asked in a fake smarmy salesman pitch. Sam rolled his eyes, but didn’t say anything. Couldn’t really since he had a spider gag on, holding his mouth achingly wide open. He could make noises just fine, but couldn’t articulate. Besides, Dean wasn’t talking to him, he was talking to Castiel, the supposed customer in their role play.

“Oh, I’m not sure,” Castiel said, eyeing Sam disdainfully. “They don’t ever feel quite real.”

“My good sir, you have yet to try the extraordinary quality of the Gigantor brand sex doll. Guaranteed life-like details, or you money back. In fact, we are so sure of our product, we allow a free test drive.”

“Really?” Castiel asked, now a little more interested. “How exactly does it work?” he went on, peering at Sam much more closely, like he was inspecting a car. Sam was tied on his back, hands to the headboard and legs to the footboard, totally immobile and spread out on exhibit. 

“Well, the Gigantor has three main points of interest, depending on your tastes. Up here, we have its mouth. As you can see it is self-lubricating with a fully articulate tongue, perfect for cock sucking, rimming, or even kissing if you’re into that sort of thing.” Dean demonstrated by shoving his fingers into Sam’s mouth and pulling out his tongue, gently but firmly. Castiel also put his fingers inside to feel how wet Sam was, and Sam laved at his tongue.

“Next, there’s the asshole – unfortunately, they haven’t worked out the lubrication on this model, however, as a make-up bonus, this one moans like a bitch in heat while you apply the lubrication manually. Would you like me to demonstrate, or…?” Dean smiled and let that hang there. He had a bottle of lube in hand, just about to hand it over to Castiel. Castiel nodded and eagerly took it. He poured a generous amount of lube on one finger and thrust it into Sam’s ass. Sam squirmed a little and pushed back against Castiel’s finger, huffing a little, but not making much noise.

“Is that all?” Castiel asked with mild annoyance.

“Oh! I’m sorry, you need to hit the ignition button first, try up and just a little to the right – Yes! That’s it,” Dean said as Castiel jammed his finger against Sam’s prostate and he jerked up from the bed, straining against the ropes that held him tied down, spread-eagle and helpless. He let out a hot, wild moan, unable to hold it back because of his gag.

“Oh, that is a nice feature,” Castiel said, pushing another finger inside to work around inside Sam, working out more noises from him, varying with the pressure and intensity of his fingers. 

“And now Gigantor’s last, and perhaps most impressive point, its cock.” Dean gestured to Sam’s cock, bound tightly with a steel ring around the base. His cock was rigidly hard, dark red with arousal, and after Castiel’s fingers, starting to drip pre-cum down into the curls of his pubic hair. “The cock measures in at a full nine and a half inches, with a total circumference of six inches. It’s excellent for anal sex, oral sex, or anything else you might want to do with its cock. Like the asshole, the cock comes with fully functional auditory response. Watch.”

Dean gave Sam’s cock an experimental slap and Sam jerked up hard, letting out a little cry, which was soon smothered into a moan as Dean gently stroked Sam’s cock, working around the head with a soft, comforting touch.

“Can I test ride that part?” Castiel asked eagerly.

“Yes of course! Let me help you undress.” Dean helped Castiel out of his tan jacket, shoes, socks and pants. However, they felt it wasn’t really necessary for him to take off his shirt. Not for a test ride, anyway.

“I was wondering, does it have any prep settings?” Castiel asked. “Or will I have to do that before using the toy?”

“I’m glad you asked, sir,” Dean said with a big smile. “The Gigantor’s mouth feature is perfect for preparing the owner before using the cock feature. All you have to do is mount and Gigantor does all the work.”

Castiel smiled eagerly and climbed onto the bed. Carefully, and with some helpful instruction from Dean, he straddled Sam’s face, lining up his hole right over Sam’s mouth. Right away, Sam leaned up against Castiel’s weight and shoved his tongue between Castiel’s cheeks. Castiel gasped from the sudden invasion and rolled his hips back against Sam’s mouth, urging him to push in deeper.

“How does the tongue feel, sir? Is it realistic enough for you?” Dean asked.

“Mmm, yes…” Castiel said as he rolled his hips rhythmically against Sam’s face. “It’s almost exactly like the real thing!”

Dean smiled approvingly as Sam ate out Castiel’s ass, and Castiel rode his face, moaning with each curl and press of Sam’s tongue deep inside his body, making him wet, loose and relaxed. Castiel wanted to reach for his cock, touch himself and stroke in time with his thrusts against Sam, but he held back, letting the pleasure wrap over him, and saving it up for the real treat.

“I think… I think that’s enough,” Castiel said a little breathlessly as he sat up, shaking a bit and just as hard as Sam was. Sam looked relived to get a break, his face red and shiny with smeared saliva, while he panted to catch his breath. 

“Great, now as with every toy, you want to make sure it’s well lubricated – water based is the best with this model,” Dean as he smeared lube liberally all over Sam’s cock. Castiel switched around so that he was straddling Sam’s cock and facing him. Slowly, Dean eased him back onto Sam’s cock, and Castiel trembled all the way down.

“How does that sit sir? No rough edges or anything, are there?”

“Oh no, this feels quite nice,” Castiel said conversationally. “It’s very smooth and hard, and just the right size.” Castiel gave an experimental squeeze around Sam’s cock, and got a good moan out of him. He smiled and did it again, this time with a little roll of his hips as well. 

“Now sir, I want to reassure you that the Gigantor is an incredibly durable toy. So feel free to ride it as hard as you like. We guarantee nothing will break off or wear out no matter how you use it.”

Sam made some small, disapproving sound from his gaping mouth, but Castiel just smiled, rolled his hips gently one last time, and then rose all the way up, leaving just the head of Sam’s dick squeezed tight in the tight rim of his hole. He held that position for a moment, savoring the emptiness and the pleasure to come, and then he slammed back down, hard. Sam gave out a cry at the suddenness, and threw his head back, moaning as Castiel pulled the same stunt again and again. To keep up the heady pace, Castiel took advantage of Sam’s sturdy body, bracing himself on Sam’s hip bones and riding him wildly, bouncing on his thighs to force his dick in and out against his prostate. 

Sam strained against his bonds, wanting more, wanting to move, but he was only able to jerk his hips up a little, seeking blindly for more pleasure, even as the tight cock ring held him back. He could feel his orgasm tightening in his belly, but it had nowhere to go and just coiled tighter and tighter inside him while Castiel had his fun. 

Castiel jerked his hips harder and faster, his thrusts becoming more disjointed as he drew closer to his orgasm. He could feel Sam pulsing with need inside him, rock hard with desire, and holding that over him, denying him that release made Castiel run even hotter. It was odd at first to use Sam without any consideration, but with Dean’s urging and excellent role-play, it became easier to pretend Sam really was just a toy, built solely to please him.

“Is it… is it OK if I come on it?” Castiel asked between panting breaths. His cock jutted out under the edge of his shirt, bobbing as he moved and spattering pre-come all over himself and Sam’s torso. When Dean nodded eagerly, Castiel wrapped his hand around his cock and started jerking himself with the same punishing pace he subjected Sam too. Quickly, he pushed himself over the edge and he shot hot arcs of come across Sam’s belly and chest. He pulsed around Sam’s cock as he orgasmed, making him moan with frustration, jerking his hips, trying to get a little more. But it wasn’t enough and he groaned pleadingly as Castiel pulled off, jerkily rising to his knees.

“Was it to your satisfaction sir?” Dean asked.

“Very much so! What a wonderful toy.”

“And you know, it also has an ejaculation feature if you like to feel that. You just need to unlock the safety valve,” Dean said, gesturing to Sam’s cock ring. Sam nodded in agreement, pushing his hips up with need and a pleading look in his eyes.

“I don’t think that will be necessary. But,” Castiel said, and then looked embarrassed. “I’m not sure if this is protocol, but would it be all right is I test drove the asshole as well, before I buy it?”

“For you sir, I think I will make an exception,” Dean said, smiling like a shark as he and Castiel looked Sam over and discussed more of his features. Sam let out a pitiful moan, since it was clearly going to be a long night.


End file.
